We're All In This Together
"We're All in This Together" is one of the hit singles from High School Musical and the finale number of the movie and the 9th song on the movie soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by the High School Musical cast, with Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, and Ryan all singing solos. It is the finale to High School Musical. It was also featured in High School Musical 3: Senior Year the movie and the 11th song on the soundtrack. The song is sang after the spring musical while Mrs. Darbus announces the graduating Seniors. Lyrics Background Cheerleaders: Hey...ho...hey...ho...alright,here we go yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo Everyone: Together, together, together, everyone Together,together, c'mon, let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other everytime. Together, together, c'mon let's do this right. Troy: Here and now, it's time for celebration. I've finally figured out (Yeah, yeah!) That all our dreams (Ugh!)have no limitations. That's what it's all about. (C'mon now!) Gabriella: Everyone is special in their own way. We make each other strong. (we make each other strong) We're not the same; we're different in a good way. Together's where we belong. Everybody: We're all in this together, Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that We're all in this together, And it shows when we stand hand-in-hand, make our dreams come truuuuuuuuuuue. (Oh) Everybody, now! Together, together, together, everyone Together,together, c'mon, let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other everytime. Together, together, c'mon let's do this right. Ryan: We're all here and speaking out in 1 voice. We're gonna rock the house (yeah, yeah) The party's on, now everybody make some noise, Come on, scream and shout! Sharpay: We've arrived (arrived) because we stuck together. Allen & Squilliam: Champions, on and all. Everybody: We're all in this together, Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that We're all in this together, And it shows when we stand hand-in-hand, make our dreams come true. We're all in this together; When we reach, we can fly, know inside, we can make it. We're all in this together, Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it! Wild cats, sing along. Yeah, you really got it goin on. Wildcats in the house. Everybody sing out. Wildcats, everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it, time to show the world. (music) Cheerleaders: Hey...ho...hey...ho...alright,here we go Everyone: We're all in this together, Once we know that we are, we're all stars and we see that We're all in this together, And it shows when we stand hand-in-hand, make our dreams come true. We're all in this together; When we reach, we can fly, know inside, we can make it. We're all in this together, Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it! Wildcats, everywhere. Wave your hands up in the air. That's the way we do it, let's get to it. C'mon, everyone (Chinese New Year) Parody A parody of this song/scene was created in the form of "Stitch Meets "High School Musical"" In this skit (aired on Disney Channel Japan and released in the U.S. on the 2-disc "Deluxe Dance Edition" of "High School Musical 2"), Stitch (of "Lilo & Stitch" fame) and other characters from "Lilo & Stitch: The Series" play a friendly game of basketball (set to "Get'cha Head in the Game"), then dancing to "We're All In This Together". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd2oPfZ8Uv8 Appearances *High School Musical *Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 week 1 *Wipeout Canada *High School Musical 3 Category:Songs Category:HSM1 Songs Category:ASBB Category:HSM Category:Starters Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Played By Others Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Played By Wipeout Category:Remixes